Missing
by TheTwilightSaga4Ever
Summary: Bella jumped off the cliff in New Moon but Jake didn't get to her in time, Victoria did. Two years later the Cullen's move back. Bella returns with a hot new boyfriend, a new life, and a new attitude. Maybe, just maybe she can get all the guys in Forks High to drool over her new self, including the Cullen boys!
1. Preface

Preface

**A/N: First FanFic please read and review...**

**Declaimer: Sadly I don't own any Twilight characters, but I do own the plot, Blake and Sara**

Life can change soo much in the course of a year. I jumped off of a cliff resulting in Victoria torturing me. Getting a new start. Seeing my very worst human past. Seeing my family and friends heartbroken. Like I was when I was human.

I was found by two others vampires. I started dating the boy, Blake. Sara, his twin, and I became best of friends.

But, this life isn't how I want it to be. I want my life and eternity to be with Edward Cullen. And of course his loving family.

There is just one small problem: Edward doesn't love me anymore. He did tell me that, he left me in the forest while I got lost, and I fell into a huge depression, scaring the crap out of my family and friends.

But back to the subject. Maybe, just maybe, I will have a chance with Edward now...

**A/N: This is my first FanFic. You can tell me if you hate it but please don't be so rude. Anywhoo, tell me what you think and I'll try to update in a couple of hours or Friday. At least 3 reviews!? Please?**


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected BPOV

Chapter 1: Unexpected BPOV

**A/N: You all might hate me! :( I'm sorry! Really... So I tried to make this Chap. as long as I could, adding some words and sentences. If you are wondering why Bella is going to go to high school after two years: She moved to Forks when she was 16, in MY story, and on her B-Day she turned 17. Which leads Edward to be 16 instead of 17! If you are even more confused just tell or ask me what is confusing you and I'll explain as much as I can...! I'll shut up now, let me do the declaimer and then you can read... Oh yeah, this Chap. might seem long, but the A/N on the bottom is pretty long... Please review and read the A/N at the end! Thanks! Okay bye, Peace! :)**

**Declaimer: Sadly I don't own the Twilight character. :(** **Only the plot, Blake, and Sara! :)**

"Bella! Where are you?" I barely heard Jacob's voice calling for me. "Bella?!

I wanted to yell at him, catch his attention, but I was really weak. I could barely move a small fraction, let alone whisper a soft sentence.

I didn't want Jake to worry about me, but I was frozen. Broken.

_Bella, don't you give up! Try to move or yell!_ My angel's voice commanded.

_What's the use? I can't do anthing! If you want me to move, then help me, come back to me! _I thought.

The voice inside of me growled, even then it sounded _amazing_.

"Bella, are you around here?" Some one yelled, it sounded like Sam.

_Yes!_ I wanted to yell. I moved my lips, but it was inaudible.

"Sam, what...what if...sh-she's d-dead...?" Jake sobbed.

_No! Don't think that!_ I wanted to yell as loud as possible.

"No, Jacob. She's strong, she's alive, just believe that and we'll find her. Jacob, you keep on looking around for thirty more minutes, if you find her take her with you to the hospital, and if you don't...then just go to the hospital," Sam ordered. He sounded pained, like he lost a family member.

All of their sentences were faint.

I was floating on top of the freezing water. I was shivering from the cold wind, water, and slight rain.

I let my eyes sweep my sorroundings. I was pretty surprised that the coast was like six hundred feet away from me.

"Jake, Edward, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and all my other beloved ones, I love all of you," I mumbled really really low.

_No, Bella! Don't give up! Damn it, Bella! Fight for your life!_ The velvet voice commanded.

I closed my eyes and then, for what seemed like hours, I heard a voice. For a second I thought it was _him_.

But then I realized that this voice was completely different. This voice was childlike, soothing, and sort of _familiar_.

_Yeah right,_ I thought

"This is better than I expected! Hmm. I want to kill you torture you! But, no I have to make this last... Shall I kill you or turn you into one of us?" Victoria purred.

_At least she's being _nice_. _I thought with heavy sarcasm.

"O-one...of...y-you?" I said, but it came out as a question.

"Very well!" She shrilled. " I was hoping for you to say death, but oh well, you'll have to endure the pain... Let's go to my house; it's in the mountains."

I barely nodded, then I felt my body being lifted, and carried into the mountains.

**A/N: Okay, I know that today is Saturday not Friday, but I was soo busy yesterday! I had to go and spend the night at my Aunt's house and she doesn't have Internet, yet. I'm soooooo sorry, please forgive me!**

**I want some ideas for the next chapter. I'll have to tell you about the chapter, only a little: It's in Charlie's POV, two years later, it says it in the summary, I think, the Cullens' are back. I was wondering though, shall Bella and her two new friends show up the same day that the Cullens' start school or wait a couple of days to start at Forks High? I was thinking something, but if any of you have a better idea, you can PM me or review!**

**So anywhoo, please review if you read this! It's so important for me. If you want to repost this story, just tell me and I'll see if you can. Lol**

**Thank you for the reviews! Thanks to: psychovampirefreak, and, govolturialecbella , you don't know how much this means to me! Also to, natashar, for saying that you can't wait for more, so important for me! And, Angelvnzl, for saying you liked it, and to answer your question, yes the 4th Chap. is going to have some of it, but there will be Chaps. once in a while that tell about her first two years as a vampire. :)**

**Thank you all, that put this story in their favorites list or are following it! And for putting me in Author alerts or favorites list!**

**Take care! Love, TheTwilightSaga4Ever**


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises Charlie's POV

**A/N: ...Okayyyyyy, so I'm back, I just finished this chapter. It suck but her I try to do my best. The next chapter might take longer. One bcuz, I need to finish writhing it on my notebook, two I have to put it on this, three edit and fix as much as possible, four send it to my beta, and fifth: Publish it :( On with the story :)**

**Declaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight :( I do however own the plot, Blake, and Sara :)**

Chapter 2: Surprises Charlie's POV

I felt my heart shatter into millions of billions pieces.

_Why her? It should be me, not my daughter!_

First, one of my friends had a heart attack. We rushed to the hospital. Explaining to the doctor that we had been out hunting the bear/wolves, when this it had happened. The docter told us to wait at least an hour.

Two hours later the doctor came out, he look tired, worn out, and...sad. He tried to smile but failed, he told us that...that Harry had...died. We all rushed to comfort Sue, Leah, and Seth. Seth was only fifteen... He was going to have a hard time dealing with this...

Then, Sam came in, and Billy told him what had happened. He started to shake but seemed to calm down, a few tears rolled down his eyes, and said that Jake and Bells would be there in about thirty minutes.

Next, Jacob came with tears in his eyes... I should have taken that as a clue...

Finnaly after I begged and pleaded for him to tell me where Bella was, he yelled at me, "I don't have a fucking clue! I couldn't find her! She's g-gone." He broke down crying. I looked around, looking for _her_. Believing that they were playing a cruel joke on me... Nothing happened, after about fifteen minutes I looked down at Jacob's crumbled body, and also started to cry.

I had tried and tried to progress what had happened: _Bella cliff diving? Motorcycles?_

_How could my daughter-my only child-be missing? She has to be alive! I mean there has to be a mistake, right? This can't be right..._

Time Skip... Two Years Later :(

It had been almost two years sence she went missing.

Renee moved back to Forks, Washington. When she and Phil had gotten off the plane she was crying. Her eyes were red in the rims, her make up running all over the place, Phil's arm around he shoulder, supporting her.

She walked up to me and started to cry on my shoulder. Mourning from the loss of her oldest and only daughter. I put my arms around her and patted her back softly, but surely awkward... It felt good to have her in my arms after so long, but I did my best to hide it.

She had said, "Why would God want her missing or d-dead...when she only had sixteen years of life? Why?!" She started to cry harder. Renee was surely to lose more control over this because she was the only one who knew Bella best, besides _Edward_, I put as much venom in the thought as I could muster.

Renee met some of Bella's friends. Everytime one of Bella's friends said her name or said something that described Bella's way of thinking, she would just breakdown. It pained me to see her like that, I could see it also pained Phil.

_Idiot._

After Bella went missing, no one was the same again. Her friends and family all bonded, trying to have a great time. We knew that was how Bella would want to see us like that, bonded...

It pained me to think about her and what could have lead her to jumping off the damn cliff. Seeing pictures of her also brought the worst pain ever, well no, I think Bella had it worst, but any pain was bad.

When Bella was gone, Forks High School asked the Police Department, if we could put four gaurds the school, for students protections. We didn't want to watch anything else, but they had a point. The _things_ hadn't killed as many people but all of us were still worried so, we all decided to agree.

We, well I did, knew that the wolves weren't doing it. But it was something dangerous but damn Jacob and the pack, he wouldn't tell me what it was...

The Cullens moved back, about two days ago. Carlisle had gotten the two kids enrolled in school, and he started working at the hospital, again.

I saw _ Edward's_ car coming and he parked about eight feet away from me. I was hoping to avoid them but of course they had to come.

Alice and Edward Cullen saw me and looked at each other. Then Edward walked to the passenger seat and opened the door. I girl got out of the car and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

She was a brunette, about as tall as Bella, was tanned, and looked like an athlete. I held back a curse word.

_Edward Cullen, I'm going to kill you! _I yelled inside my head.

All three walked toward me, the new girl stared to walk to the left, but Edward grabbed her waist and pulled her back. She let out a small giggle.

"Hey Charlie!" Alice sang, skipping to my side. I gave her a quick but firm hug. Like nothing happened.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Edward smiled. I just nodded my head.

"Um, Edward... Do you mind?" Brunette smiled.

"Uh... Yeah, sorry... Chief Swan this is Carlie Gibbson, Carlie this is Chief Swan...my...sisters' friend's dad." He finished off awkwardly.

Alice glared at Edward, at least she wasn't happy that he lied.

_Carlie_ looked at Edward then Alice and lastly me, with a confused look.

"Nice," I overdid the word "Nice"," to see you again. Nice to meet you Carlie. I'm Edward's ex-girlfriend's dad," I smirked at him, he looked away.

"Oh... I didn't know he used to have a girlfriend..." Carlie's smiled wavered. She gave Edward a look that clearly said, We-are-taking-about-this-later.

I nodded... I looked behind Edward's back and saw Jacob walking to me. He looked sad.

"What happened?" I asked.

Carlie and the Cullens' looked back.

He sighed, "Renee is parked in one of the parking spaces, crying. I tried telling her not to come, but she said it was an emergency..." Jacob started trailing off.

Then he wrinkled his nose and started to shake. I knew what was happening, he was mad and was going to phase if he didn't calm down.

"Careful, mutt. You wouldn't want to phase in front of all these people," I could have sworn I heard the Cullen boy whisper.

"Jake it's okay." Renee walked up to him and gave him a big hug, with tear stains on her cheeks, red and swollen eyes. It worried me.

When Jacob calmed down, I asked, "What is it Renee?"

Renee stared at me for what felt like a century. She sighed and looked at her feet. She looked back up and tears started to form in her eyes.

"I could have sworn I'd seen," I held my breathe, I've been waiting for this for two years, "Bella," she whispered.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and Alice freeze. Carlie looked at them then us, clearly confused and asked, "Say what?"

**A/N: So here was the chapter... Say, what do you think? I loved it if I say so myself :) It was pretty long!? I truly am sorry though... If you have started reading **_To Change the Future_ **I promise I'll update the same day I update the next chapter, for this story! :) Next Chapter is in Edward's POV! Slightly longer than this one! I suck at Charlie's POV :( Tell me what you thought of Carlie! That was like a weird thing, i hadn't planned for Edward to date anyone! I just came up with that like 10 minutes ago! (Depending on what day or time you start reading this) I loved the twist though! Now I have to redo the next chapter! :( But it's worth the time and wait! Be patiant. Love you! :)**

**xoxo, TheTwilightSaga4Ever!**


End file.
